City of Forgotten Souls
by Sarabeth 2592
Summary: What would you do if your time was running out? If Demons were out to get you? Because everyone hates him, Johnathan has to figure it out on his own. Or does he? Set after City of Glass.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Cassandra Clare.

City of Forgotten Souls

Chapter one There is no chance, no destiny, no fate, that can circumvent or hinder or control the firm resolve of a determined soul. ~ Ella Wheeler Wilcox

" Clary, I don't know about this, " said Joscelyn, who was sitting on the bed watching her daughter run around the room grabbing last minute things. " Are you sure your ready for this? "

" Mom, it's just a meeting in Alicante, " Clary said, throwing clothes into her backpack. " And besides, Jace and the Lightwoods will be there, I will be perfectly safe. "

" Yes, but I still worry. "

" I'm a Shadowhunter now, you're going to have to trust me to take care of myself. " Clary said with more force than she had intended.

All was quiet for a moment, all that could be heard was the pouring rain and thunder coming from outside. Tension in the room so thick you could cut it with a knife.

" I know, it's just that your still so new to this world. "

" Everything is going to be okay, " Clary smiled. " I promise. "

Joscelyn smiled back. " Yeah, your right. Everything's going to be fine. I'm sorry. "

" It's okay, I knew you were going to freak out. " Clary said, zipping up her backpack.

" I do not freak out! " Joscelyn demanded, and after receiving an incredulous look from her daughter, she continued, " I worry intensely. "

At that, both girls burst out laughing as they cut the lights off and left the room. Neither noticing the dark figure in the window.

Once they were out of sight the figure easily opened the locked window and leaned in, reaching for the cellphone on the nightstand. Sliding the phone open and scrolling through the contacts, until he found what he wanted. The perpetrator smiled devilishly.

" I'll be right back, I just forgot something! " Clary yelled coming into the room.

Turning on the light she paused, something didn't feel right. The room was empty, nothing looked out of place. But when she looked closer, she noticed the window was open. Walking over to the window she looked out, not being able to see anything through the downpour. She closed and locked the window before grabbing the cellphone that was still on the nightstand and put it in her backpack. She knew electronics didn't work in Alicante, but she liked having it just in case.

CoFSCoFSCoFS

Lightning flashed across the sky as Simon ran, feet splashing through puddles.  
>His shoes were soaked like the rest of him, but he didn't care. He needed to get to Fifth Avenue as fast as his Vampire speed could get him there. Clary needed him.<br>Though all the cryptic text read was 'Fifth Ave. Help,' he knew Clary must be in a lot of danger. Because Clary wasn't the kind of girl who would send a text like that for nothing.

Upon his arrival, he slowed to a stop and looked around, not finding anyone. Closing his eyes, he focused on listening. He heard something move in the dark alley in front of him.

" Clary, is that you? " Simon called into the alley.  
>Not getting a reply he moved a little closer,but he couldn't shake the eerie feeling that something wasn't right. Still, if there was a chance Clary was in there and hurt, then he had no choice. So he trudged forward, coming to a stop right at the mouth of the alley. He has great sight, kind of like nightvision. But it was raining so hard, that he couldn't see two feet in front of him.<br>Squinting really hard he could barely make out a figure moving, so he stepped forward into the alley.  
>" Clary? " He asked.<p>

He saw a flash of silver blonde hair and then everything went black.

CoFSCoFSCoFS

Going through a portal always gave him such a rush. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he gave a wicked smile. It was like being sucked down a black, bottomless abbyss. The feeling of falling in every direction, howling winds tearing at him, almost ripping the Daylighter from his arms. But he tightened his grip, keeping the unconscious vampire in his grasp. He couldn't afford to let anything happen to the Daylighter, he was essential. As the opening of the portal came into view he braced himself for impact.

He landed on his feet gracefully, though it was dificult. The weight of the Daylighter made his recently healed wrist throb. That Lightwood girl and her whip were a force to be reckoned with. Even with healing runes and dark magic, it took a month to heal. Now, all that was noticable, was a small scar around his wrist.

After laying the Daylighter down on the grass, he walked over to the edge of the cliff and looked down at Lake Lyn. It was the perfect spot for what he needed to do.  
>Sitting down, he let his legs dangle over the edge as he looked at the scene before him. Idris was beautiful. There was nowhere else he'd rather spend his last moments.<p>

It was a month to the day. A month since the day his father's plan failed and he was killed. The day he failed his father, and almost lost his own life. And in that month of hiding and healing, he realized, he was alone. Not that his father was around much to begin with, but now he was truly alone.

And now, without his father scheming and giving him orders, telling him what to do next, He has no purpose. He's just existing.

For days, he would just lie and look at the ceiling, listening to the voices. The voices of his Demon half. The ones that usually got him in a lot of trouble.

When all is quiet and there is no distraction, no one talking to him, the voices get louder. Feeding off his pain and misery.

After about a week of dark, hate filled thoughts, he heard a little voice in the back of his mind. It sounded so far off, he could barely hear it.

Focusing on it, he brought it to the surface. He saw flashes of him almost killing Jace, and of him killing the littlest Lightwood boy with a hammer. The worst part was, he had felt regret, shame. In all his life, he had never felt guilty, and he had done a lot of bad things! Unspeakable things!

He tried pushing the feelings aside. Locking the thoughts up in the back of his mind. But it just kept coming back to the surface. He couldn't take it, it was driving him insane. He hasn't been able to eat or sleep. He is ready for it all to end.

Coming out of his thoughts, he noticed the sun had dried his drentched cloths. He didn't know how long he had been lost in thought, but it couldn't have been too long, the Daylighter was still out cold.

Standing up, he untied the bag of Demon ashes from around his belt, and began making a pentagram. The ritual didn't require much, he was ready in about twenty minutes.

He heard something stirring, looking over he found the Daylighter waking up.

Sitting up, the vampire blinked a few times, taking in his surroundings. When they landed on him, he said. " Sebastian? "

" Ah, you finally decided to wake up, " He said, giving the Vampire a wry smile. " I was starting to get worried. " " Where are we? "

" Idris. "

" It was you that sent the text, not Clary! " The Daylighter said standing up.

" That's right, you know, your not nearly as dumb as you make yourself out to be. " He said sardonically.

" Where is she? " The Vampire damanded, getting in a defensive position.

" Probably still asleep at her house." At the incredulous look from the Vampire he continued. " I don't have her, Daylighter, she is safe, it's you I need. '

The Vampire relaxed for a second, only to tense up again. " What do you want with me? "

" Not much realy, just a little of your blood. " He said with a crooked smile.

" What, why my blood? "

" For the ritual to work, I need the blood of something one of a kind, the only in it's existance. So that's where you come in Daylighter. " He said matter-of-factly.

" I have a name you know, it's Simon, not Daylighter. " Simon said agrivated.

" Yes, and mine is not Sebastian. " He said with narrowed eyes.

" Point taken, so then Johnathan, why didn't you just take my blood? " Simon asked.  
>" There lies my problem, you see, I would have, if it wasn't for the mark of Cain on your forehead. "<p>

" but you didn't mind knocking me out? " Simon rubbed his aching head for emphasis.

" Which I barely got out alive from, I had to use an iratze to stop the inner bleeding, that's one nice mark you got. " Johnathan said.

" You can't hurt me, so what if i say no? " Simon asked.

" I was hoping to use persuasion. "

" Persuasion? " Simon raised a brow.

" What if I told you that the ritual would bring the little Lightwood boy back? "

" Max? " Simon was unable to keep the surprize out of his voice.

" Yes. " Johnathan smiled.

" I don't believe you. " Simon deadpanned.

" What if I also said that to make the ritual work, I have to sacrifice myself? "

" If I didn't believe you before, what makes you think I'll believe you now. "

" I'm serious, Simon, i'll be gone. " Johnathan spoke with so much certainty, that Simon just nodded.

" Okay then, come over here. " Johnathan said from the center of the circle.

Simon came to just outside the circle.

" Okay, after I say the spell, cut your palm and let it drip in the center of the circle and then stand back. "

" If I do this, I won't be like, opening a gate to hell, will I? " Simon asked.  
>" I swear on Raziel's name that I am telling the truth. " Jonathan said.<p>

" Don't know what that's supposed to mean, but okay. " Simon picked up the knife, he didn't know why he was actually going through with this. But the way Jonathan spoke, it sounded like he was being honest.

" Once you have Max, go that way, and you two should make it to Alecante by nightfall." Johnathan said pointing in the direction. " Clary, Jace and the Lightwoods will be at a Clave meeting. "

Johnathan then started to speak in a Demonic language. He could feel himself vibrate with dark power. When he was done, he glanced sideways at Simon, who took that as his cue to step into the circle, cut his palm, and let the blood drip, before quickly backing away.

Black fog rose from the ground, filling the circle, climbing up his legs like dead vines, swirling around him. Consuming him until he was completely covered.

Then Johnathan was surrounded by darkness. Simon was gone, he was alone in this nothingness. This dark, desolate place. He knew where he was, though. He was inside himself. Deep within his core. His soul.

Demonic voices started whispering from the darkness, growing louder and louder.  
>Everywhere, and yet nowhere. And just like the voices in his head, he understood them.<p>

A figure emerged from the darkness. As it drew closer, Johnathan noticed it didn't have a face. The Demonic voices faded, and they were staring at each other in a dead silence. Though the figure didn't have eyes, Johnathan could feel its eyes on him. Glaring through him.

Jonathan was the first to break the silence. " I wish to bring back someone I have killed. "

Even though the figure did not have a mouth, Jonathan heard him just fine. " It comes at a grave price."

Johnathan squared his shoulders, looking the faceless Demon head on, and said, " what is the price? "

" Brave one, aren't you. " The Demon said. " Or perhaps, just arogant? The price will be that your date will be moved up. "

Johnathan smiled sadistically. " That's fine by me. "

" No, not arogant, I believe ignorant is the right word. Do you not know what this means? "

" I'm guessing it means my date will be moved up. " Johnathan said sarcastically.

What the Demon didn't know was that Jonathan wasn't planning on living past today.  
>He had already given up. The date didn't matter to him anymore.<p>

" Stupid boy, " the Demon said, " very well, if that is what you wish, it is done. "

Johnathan opened his eyes. He was back on the cliffs of Idris. Looking over he saw Simon holding an unconscious Max, with a look of pure shock on his face.

Johnathan walked over to the edge of the cliff, taking one last look. Without taking his eyes off the scene before him, he said, " tell Clary, Jace and the Lightwoods I'm truly sorry. " And with that he walked off the edge.

He closed his eyes in anticipation. There was no rush while falling this time.  
>Adrenaline did not pump through his veins, only the knowledge of what was coming.<br>Imminent death.

Plunging into the cold Lake, he didn't struggle. He didn't fight to get to the surface. He slowly sunk deeper and deeper, until he reached the bottom. Opening his mouth, he let the poisonous water in. As the water filled his lungs and his vision started to go out, he felt arms wrap around him. He tried to fight against the arms that were bringing him to the surface, but he was too weak.

Once he broke surface, he was dragged through the water, weeds catching on his legs,  
>then he was being flung onto damp packed earth. Blinking his eyes to try an clear the black spots dotting his vision, he saw that the arms belonged to Simon.<p>

Suddenly he was turned on his side, his back was struck until his chest spasmed and he coughed up a bitter stream of water. He was still choking when Simon rolled him onto his back.

He opened his mouth, trying to tell the stupid Vampire to throw him back into the lake, that he didn't want this, but all that came out was a pain filled moan.

His body felt like it was on fire. The world was spinning and tilting. His vision went dark around the edges, like he was looking through a tunnel, before completely fading to black.

AN : Okay, tell me what you think. Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

City of forgotten Souls

Chapter Two

No excellent soul is exempt from a mixture of madness. ( Aristotle. )

Opening his eyes, Johnathan was looking down a endless hallway with more doors than he cared to count.

All he could hear was the obnoxious ticking of the big granfather clock to his left. It was an extremly old clock, its gold madallion swinging back and forth.

Walking over to the first door, Johnathan knocked. Getting no reply, he opened the door and looked in. He came face to face with a demon he had killed. He couldn't remember his name, but the purple eyes were unmistakable.

The demon seemed even less pleased to see him, if the way he growled and bared his teeth was any indication.

Johnathan shut the door just as the monster lunged for him. Hurrying away from the door, he started wandering.

Three doors down, he heard someone. opening the door he saw another Demon.

" Times running out! " It yelled.

Johnathan shut the door and ran, trying to find an exit. As he ran, he noticed that there were more grandfather clocks. Every few doors would be a clock. The hands spinning rapidely.

Coming to a door that had flickering lights coming through the cracks, he opened it. He couldn't help it, the temptation was too strong.

Still, he wasn't prepared for what was on the other side of the door. His eyes widened at the scene before him.

It was him on fire, surrounded by demons. The first demon said," time is running out. " The second yelled, " almost time, almost time! "

The third called around his screams and cries, " don't be late for your very important date! "

Flames liked at his feet and the doornob became hot, burning his hand.  
>Jumping back, Johnathan started to run.<p>

Only when he noticed the demons were right behind him, did he remember that he forgot to shut the door.

Despite his unatural speed, the demons were gaining on him. He was drenched with sweat, the hallway becoming extremely hot. The grandfather clocks started chiming.

Jonathan was exhausted, he didn't know how much longer he could keep it up. The demons were just a foot behind him now, he barely dodged a claw.

Clocks chiming, demons roaring, body burning, he thought this was it. The end.

Then he saw it. The end of the never ending hall. It was a door like all the others, except, this one was boarded up.

There was no time! The demons were on him. He had no time to think.

Letting his demon instincts take over, he dropped to the ground and rolled to the left at the last second. the demons hit the boarded door, crushing it to splinters.

Wasting no time, Johnathan jumped over the demons on the floor and went into the darkness.

CoFSCoFSCoFS

Opening his eyes, the first thing he noticed was fire. Briliant red flames,  
>licking and dancing.<p>

Blinking a few time to adjust to the light, he saw that it wasn't fire, but his sister and her red hair. She was looking at him with, what looked like concern, but that couldn't be right.

The second thing he noticed, was the colorful Worlock was using magic on him.  
>His hands were huvering over his stomach with blue and purple sparks coming from his palms. A spell.<p>

The third thing he noticed, was that he was burning on the inside. He felt like his body was on fire. He also felt exhausted.

Closing his eyes, he went back to sleep.

CoFSCoFSCoFS

This time he was standing on the bank of Lake Lyn. His bare feet leaving prints in the damp earth.

He also had no pain, no fear, no worries. He actually had peace.

That peace was short lived though, as demon claws came up from the water and attached themselves to his ankles. They began pulling him under.

The last thing he wanted was to go back under the surface of Lake Lyn.  
>There was just some horrors a person couldn't go through twice.<p>

Digging his fingures into the damp packed dirt, Johnathan screamed to who ever was listening. " No! I'm sorry! Please! I'm so sorry! "

CoFSCoFSCoFS

He woke to hands shaking him. It was Clary. If at all possible, she looked more concerned.

" Johnathan, are you okay? " Clary asked.

" Why? " He choked out.

"Why? " Clary gave him a look. " Because you were writhing and gasping for breath in your sleep. "

" I'm fine. " He replied.

Looking around, he saw that he was in a Shadowhunter recovery room. It was blindingly white and smelled of bleach.

" We're back at the Institute in New York. " Clary said, and as he glanced at the door, she continued, " and yes, there are guards standing outside. "

" Why? "

" Really Johnathan, I think you know..."

" No! Why don't they kill me? " He cut her off.

" Because I claimed you as family and demanded that they give you a trial,  
>and don't ask why, cause I don't know. "<p>

Johnathan took a second to process everything before saying, " but, you're barely a Shadowhunter. "

" Doesn't matter, I'm a Shadowhunter, you're my brother. The council has to have a trial. "

They sat in silence for a while. After a few minutes Clary broke it.

" Did you have bad dreams? "

" No! " Johnathan said aggravated, rolling over so as not to look at Clary.

" Oh, well they told me you swallowed a lot of Lake Lyn, so I just figured that you would hallucinate like I did..."

" Like you did? What were you doing around Lake Lyn? " He cut her off again, flipping over to look at her.

She smiled. " That's a story for another time. "

" Clary! What are you doing? " Jace said from the doorway.

" Just talking. " She said.

Jace came over and took her hand. " You shouldn't be alone with him. "

" I can take care of myself. " Clary pulled away from him. " But I do have to go Johnathan, I'll come back tomorrow. " After a sheepish grin from Jace, she accepted his hand again.

Johnathan didn't say anything as they left, not even when Jace gave him a deadly look. He just rolled over and tried not to think about all that just happend.


End file.
